


Sansa/Arya Stark + #Mophie = Game of Thrones G/G Fanfictions

by orphan_account



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Arya Stark - Freeform, F/F, Maisie Williams - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, ship it!, sophie turner - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Sansa Stark x Arya Stark*Sophie Turner x Maisie Williams (Mophie)I don't know why I love this two so much that I decided to write something but I ship them soooo... don't tell me anything about Incest! If Cersei and Jaime can, why not Sansa and Arya! I ship them as characters and also as cast members.=Game of Thrones One-shot Fanfictions=





	

"She have two days at least." He says. The pain was felt in Sansa's chest, but she refused to show it, as she looked towards her younger sister.

"Leave us." Sansa ordered and the man did as she asked. She stepped towards bed, where was the younger girl lying. Bandages over her stomatch, soaked in blood. Duvet covering her body just to her waistband.

She sat on bed beside Arya and runs her fingers throught her hair.

She knew that Arya was supposed to rest, but she couldn't help it. She had to know, what her little sister had been through. And if this were supposed to be their last moments, she had to ask.

Younger girl opened her eyes, peeking at the woman beside her. She then smiled. "What's funny?" Sansa asked surprised. "Its just. Dying like this is stupid though."

"What's stupid on dying because you protected someone?" Sansa asked, tightening her grip on smaller hand. "I tryed to protect you." The younger girl corrected.

"By jumping in way of sword." Sansa smiled bitterly. "Gods, I missed that smile of yours." Arya said in low whisper.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Sansa asked in a whisper. "I haven't." Arya answered truthfully. "Do you want to?" Her older sister asked.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Arya asked surprised. "I don't see reason why not." Sansa whispered, running her fingers soothingly throught Arya's hair.

Her other hand resting on Arya's cheek, as she leaned closer. "May I?" The redhead whispered. Beeing afraid that If she'd asked a little louder, she would ruin the moment. Arya nooded slightly, giving her permission.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth a little." She asked still in whisper. Younger girl did as she asked, closing eyes and slightly parting her lips.

At that very moment Sansa closed the gap between their lips. Beiing sweet and caring, she moved her lips slowly.

Sansa felt grip on her wrist, as her fingers appeared under waistband of Arya's broke apart few seconds after. "Sorry... I just got a little-" She started to apologise but was cut of by her sister's fingers on her lips. "Shh. It's Ok." She stopped her talking calmly."You didn't do anything wrong." She assured her. ´Just kissing is inappropriate´, Sansa thought but sayd nothing. Instead she just sat back, holding her sister's hand firmly, watching her fall asleep.


End file.
